


A Summer's Dream

by BookDragon14



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, set when ronan first shows them the new cabeswater he made, there are a couple of improvements to cabeswater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon14/pseuds/BookDragon14
Summary: Ronan takes the Gangsey to the new Cabeswater he dreamed.





	A Summer's Dream

"Seriously Ronan, where are you taking us?"

"Where do you think?"

Ronan, Gansey, Adam, Henry, and Blue were squished into the Pig, driving (far too fast in Gansey's opinion) down a familiar road near Henrietta. Ronan had somehow managed to insert himself into drivers seat, and Gansey had immediately shoved his way into the passengers in a vain attempt to keep him in check. This left Blue, Adam and Henry stuffed into the back seat.

It was the end of summer. One of those days when the heat hangs like a heavy blanket, smothering the life out of everything. The Pig's air conditioning- old and temperamental as it was- had two functions: on and broken. Today, despite Adam's best efforts, it was firmly stuck at broken. Meaning that the inside of the Camaro felt like the inside of an oven.  
The seats were sticky with heat and sweat, and everyone was cramped and overheated- in short, it was not a good ride. Blue found herself wishing (once again) that Noah was here. It wasn't just that she missed her friend (thought that was definitely a large part of it), but that he was cold. He might have been sitting on top of them, but at least he would have kept her cool.

However, when they finally spilled out of the Camaro they realized their mistake. The Pig was hot and cramped, but the wind through the open windows had provided some relief. Outside there was no reprieve. Adam groaned, Henry cracked a joke about Ronan trying to kill them all, Blue made a concerned comment about there being wasps around here, Gansey, oblivious to her concern, squinted up at a flock of birds high above, Ronan- Ronan was no longer with them.

He was striding purposefully across the waist-high field of dead grass toward the dark line of trees on the other side of the meadow. Opal- who had popped out of the trunk in a way that made everyone else question Ronan's parenting skills (yet again) - followed happily behind him, adding her own screams of Kerah! to Chainsaw's. The young raven circled above them, glossy black feathers ruffled by a faint breeze that swirled too high for those on the ground to feel.

The rest of the group loitered uncertainly by the Pig until Gansey started off after Ronan. The other three followed their King and their Greywaren across the field, grumbling the entire way.

As soon as they reached the shade of the trees they were enveloped in cool, humid air. They stopped, Blue and Henry sitting down, Adam stretching his arms above his head, Gansey happily examining the trees. Ronan growled in frustration and gestured impatiently for them to follow him deeper into the forest.

A few minutes later the temperature dropped, frost glittered on the grass, golden leaves swirled around them, then suddenly the world was white. Snow blanketed the ground and placed flowers of frost on the bare branches of the trees. The small group looked around in wonder, turning back and forth in a attempt to take it all in.

Ronan led them further. They finally emerged into a clearing with a large pool in the center. The summer sun shone through the leaves, placing soft sparkles on the water and warming the friends skin. Something soft touched Blue's cheek and she looked up. Lily petals drifted slowly down from some unknown source, their scent filling the air and streaking the sky with sapphire.

Opal danced around the glen happily, seemingly more cheerful and at ease in a magical habitat. The little girl poked her head into a hole in a large, rotten tree stump. Instantly Blue and Adam leapt forward and hauled her back.

"Why the hell would you bring that back Ronan?!"

"It's different now."

"Different how?"

"Try it."

Cautiously Gansey stepped into the tree trunk and paused staring into space as a vision gripped his mind. But instead of coming out with eyes filled with fear and a haunted expression on his face, Gansey was grinning widely.

"Try it Jane."

She stared at him, "Why?"

"You'll see."

With a sigh, and a nervous glance back at Ronan and Gansey Blue stepped forward. She ducked slightly as she slipped into the cavity, and with a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Instantly she felt the sun on her face, a gentle brush of something soft against her cheek. In her vision- a memory she realized suddenly- her eyes open to see a blue sky filled with falling flowers.

The Blue in the memory lies in the grass beside Gansey, their fingers clasped in secret. The Blue who sits in the tree stump looks around, her eyes finding Ronan stroking Chainsaw, Adam absently braiding grass stalks as he lies on his stomach, and Noah leaping around the whole group snatching flower petals from the air like a playful cat. Blue smiled, and opened her eyes.

Four faces peered down at her. One pynched with worry, one confusion, one grinning, and one with an oddly hopeful and slightly vulnerable expression. Blue leapt out of the tree and threw her arms around Ronan's neck, whispering and soft 'Thank you' into his ear. He pushed her away just a moment too late for them to not notice.

"Get off me Maggot."

"Asshole," she said affectionately.

"You terms of endearment are strange," Henry observed, making Gansey and Adam bite back laughs.

But Blue and Ronan only look back at him with matching smirks, and soon enough the whole group of them are sprawled around the pool in the grass. Opal dances around them, with Adam trying to keep her from eating various things that little girls probably shouldn't be eating (she was a dream creature so maybe it was okay but he still didn't want to risk it). Henry walks around the clearing, studying everything for the first time. Blue and Gansey are curled beside each other happily, while Ronan strokes Chainsaw.

The whole thing is so close to perfect that it almost hurts. But of course it can't be perfect, because even though they've regained Cabeswater, (as well as added Opal and Henry to the group) they've lost Noah. The ghost had brought them together, tied them into a group, made them a family. Without him there was a hole, one that seemed impossible to fill.  
But for now this seemed the closest thing to having back what they had lost.

The magic of Cabeswater and the ley line hummed through the air, dancing in slight breeze and shimmering on the surface of the water. Here they could be happy, here they could be themselves, here they could be whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't hate it, comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
